Brother's Soul
by LuigiWife1551
Summary: Three years after saving the island, the brothers thought all was well and their lives would be peaceful. Sadly, however, they are dragged into a round two alongside an unexpected comrade, and the stakes are even higher. Cuphead has to hope he doesn't lose his little brother a second time, and Mugman just has to hope he can fight to get home. Rated for certain chapters later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! So this will be my first Cuphead fanfiction. A few things to note before we begin:**

 **I have never played the game (it's on Xbox and I do not own one because I'm a Sony and Nintendo girl for life. Here's to hoping it'll be on the PS4 one day), but I've watched several people on YouTube play it and I get the storyline, mostly because it is real straightforward. I do love the mechanics and the graphics, and I think the co-op is pretty neat. Overall that game definitely deserves the praise it gets!**

 **With that being said, I've seen the Cuphead fandom and noticed it's still relatively new, so I wanted to add my story to the list. Besides, they are brothers and I'm a sap for brotherly stories, soooo... here we are!**

 **This story will contain a few things not suitable for younger audiences, which will be mentioned in whatever chapter it will appear in. This is just a general warning.**

 **That's all for my notes; please enjoy! I own nothing but this plot. This is set about three years after the game ends, and since I'm not sure on the official ages, for this story, Cuphead will be 15 and Mugman will be 14. If anyone knows how old they are, please let me know! Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Brother's Soul**

 **Chapter 1**

Mugman sat in his and Cuphead's room, looking outside as he paused in his writing. He'd taken to writing in a notebook sometimes whenever he needed to clear his mind- it wasn't exactly a diary, per se, because he never kept it private- he knew Cuphead had read it a few times- but it was more of a means to dump his thoughts out. And right now, he needed to do that.

The sky was perfectly clear, save for a few clouds that floated past. A butterfly flew past his window and Mugman smiled lightly before looking down at the latest page he was writing. It wasn't super long, but it felt like he'd been writing for ages. He rested his head in his hand and felt that familiar crack running down his face. It started at the top of his head, and ended just under his bottom lip.

It hadn't gotten easy for the younger of the brothers, and despite the time, there were scars that would never fade, both inside and out. A lot of healing to be done, but at least he could say he WAS healing, compared to when he first started...

Mugman picked up his pen and resumed writing again. He knew Elder Kettle would be coming for him and his older brother soon to help him run some shopping errands, and he didn't want to worry him yet again.

 _'Date: May 13th_

 _It's been almost three years since... since everything happened. The Devil's Casino was finally, finally closed down for good, since its owner... well, he's no longer alive anymore. The Devil is finally gone, has been for awhile, but the effects of what he did to me, of what he put Cups through, of the many citizens of Inkwell Isle that he robbed of their freedom and almost killed... it lingers like a bad smell you can't get rid of. Believe me, I've tried._

 _I... I still have so much to heal from, but I'm not coping anymore. I'm not... having nightmares, well, not as much. I'm moving on with life and I'm trying to grasp the actual reality. But I always, always wonder why._

 _Why did we have to go back, why couldn't Cuphead just leave things alone, why did I have to go through any of this? What is there to gain from it? I still don't know, and the reality of it is, I might never know. It gets annoying sometimes, letting these question swirl over and over in my head when I know I can't fully get closure since the only creature who could give me that is gone._

 _I... I lost a lot of myself, physically, mentally and emotionally. I've healed physically, but mentally and emotionally, it is still a raw wound. Cups knows now, though. He didn't know before, and it was so, SO hard to open up to him, especially since I didn't have a huge... I guess understanding? Acceptance? I don't know. I just know it was hard and I was so scared... I thought I'd lost my brother, and I could never handle it. I didn't before, and I knew I couldn't then. But he stayed with me, and... I'm grateful._

 _It's honestly thanks to him, to Elder Kettle, to Hilda and Cagney, and... shockingly, to King Dice as well, that I've begun to truly accept and heal and slowly move on from what happened to me. I'm not crying and... wanting to die. I'm happier than I've been in a long time._

 _Speaking of Cups... he's been though it, too. I don't remember the beginning of the whole thing, but I know Cups had taken a lot of guilt- over me being captured, tortured, possessed, he blamed himself for so long and it just... it was hard. He was so cold, so distant... and so scared, like me. It's a lot, you know? But it's even harder when you try and take all that pain and bottle it inside. I've had to learn it the hard way, and so did he. But he's the same big brother I've always loved, always adventurous, always a flirtatious troublemaker... but he's changed so much, too. He's fiercely protective of me, more than I've ever recalled him being. It's sometimes... smothering._

 _He wants to make up that night to me... but he doesn't have to. I'm just grateful we didn't lose each other in the end. But I was also surprised at all the support that we've gotten... especially one in particular... King Dice.'_

Mugman stopped writing. That one part had always baffled him and as he looked at the writing below. That one detail that he still couldn't make sense of... what was he to do about that?

"King Dice..." Mugman leaned back in his chair and stared outside once more.

The person in question currently lived at the very edge of Inkwell Isle III, in a small place, secluded to himself. Years later, and while the die had changed, he still preferred to be alone.

"I wonder... is this what would have happened in another time...?" He closed his eyes, leaving his notebook open as he drifted off to take a small nap. "Us befriending... him..."

Mugman soon dozed off, knowing Cuphead would come fetch him when it was time to head out.

 _'Why is it... that I still don't know how to make sense of you, Dice?'_

* * *

 **And complete! This is just the first chapter, so I'm sorry it's so short, but I would love to know what you all think.**

 **Until next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! On to the next chapter- be forewarned, this story will be updated sporadically due to me having nine other fanfiction projects going on.**

 **With that being said, please enjoy! I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Brother's Soul**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Three Years Prior...**

Mugman was worn out from all the excitement. That celebratory party was WAY longer than he expected it to be. He glanced over wearily at Cuphead, who was still enjoying the festivities with Elder Kettle and laughing with Hilda Berg as she took a hug swig of what could be best identified as beer. The blue cup sighed and looked down at his glass of sparkling water.

It was about a week since the two brothers were declared heroes by every resident on Inkwell Isle. All the contracts had finally been collected... everyone was free and the island no longer had to worry about The Devil trying to kill them ever again. So why did he feel so much worry settling inside his chest?

"HEYYYYY! MUGS!" Snapped out of his thoughts, Mugman looked up at the loud screech of his brother calling him. Cuphead was dancing around and waving his hands in a weird motion, Elder Kettle chuckling as he spoke with Cagney and Cala Maria, who was swimming in a huge lake near them. All three rolled their eyes as the loud little cup dragged his embarrassed blue brother to the center stage.

"Come on, bro! Live a little! We saved the island!" Mugman couldn't help but smile sheepishly- Cuphead knew he hated dancing, especially in front of all those people that they could now call friends-but he figured maybe he could loosen up a bit. Just a bit.

"...o-okay... okay, Cups! H-Hold on!" Mugman stumbled to find his footing. On second thought, maybe not. He really hated dancing... but seeing his brother so happy, so carefree, especially after the nightmare they had to go through collecting those contracts...

Mugman's smile slowly fell. He never realized how big their home really was. Until the age of eight, all the two boys knew was that there were certain places that they were never to go to. Elder Kettle had always stressed that detail, especially to Cuphead, who tended to get himself into all sorts of trouble. Mugman listened, but had always been curious as to why they couldn't go to those certain places.

After his travels, he finally understood why. And while he had been angry at his brother for dragging them in that mess... while he was pissed that his brother was so greedy that he nearly cost them their souls... well, he couldn't just leave him to fight all those people on his own. And he certainly could not leave him to fight The Devil, of all things.

"Mugsy! He-lllloooooo! Bro!"

The adolescent blue mug snapped out of it. Apparently his brother noticed his distracted expression, for he had pulled them both away from the other partygoers and were sitting under their favorite tree. Mugman didn't realize he'd been pulled away, let alone moving.

"Wha-huh? How did we end up here?" he asked, looking around confusedly. Cuphead plopped down next to him, looking at his brother with a slightly concerned expression.

"You kinda zoned out on everyone, bro. Kinda worried everyone, especially Elder. I told them you needed a minute to get your mug on straight and... well, here we are." Mugman nodded once, looking back at the scene in front of them.

He'd always like coming to the lake. Elder Kettle often took them here to play while he watched them, lounging in his favorite, worn out chair. Mugman always got distracted by the tranquility of it all- the bright sun's ray reflecting and bouncing off the tree's green leaves, the calm breeze as he and his brother chased after butterflies and played cops and robbers...

"Brooooo? Yel-lllloooo? Anyone home?"

Mugman snapped out of it for the second time, the memory of his peaceful childhood fading just as suddenly as he remembered it. Cuphead was looking at him now, worry very much obvious on his face.

"S-Sorry... did I zone out again?" Mugman said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his mug. "Sorry, Cups."

His brother didn't buy it. "Mugs... what's up? You don't normally act so... spacey. Is it the party? We don't have to go back if you don't want to. I'll tell Elder to meet us back home or something."

Mugman shook his head no. "It's... well, the party is a lot but that's not really it." How did he want to explain this without sounding too worrisome, he wondered. His brother was already concerned and he hated when that happened.

"Talk to me, Mugsy. What's up?"

Mugman took a deep breath and let it out slowly, drawing his legs up to his chest. Cuphead simply leaned back on his hands, smiling as he stared at the clouds floating by. "You remember when Elder gave us the potion for the first time?"

"And we tried to play cops and robbers?" Mugman laughed a little. "You shot a hole in Elder's wall... oh boy, was he ever mad! I don't think I've ever seen Elder move so fast to catch you, Cups."

Cuphead grinned. "And he didn't! Although I got into a heap of trouble later on down the road..."

"Yeah..."

Mugman and Cuphead sat side by side for what seemed like hours. "So you gonna tell me what's floatin' in that mug of yours or what?"

"Y-yeah, I... it's nothing. Maybe I'm just overthinking things... I mean, we saved the island and things are better for everyone so... I don't know. I just..."

Gripping his legs tighter, Mugman struggled to piece together his ever scattering thoughts. "I don't think The Devil is gone..." he settled, whispering the words, feeling as if the words would make it become as real as it was in his head.

Cuphead was quiet, his normal cocky and confident demeanor gone as the words his brother spoke slowly sunk in. "Mugsy... that's... that's huge. Are you sure?" he asked carefully, unsure of how else to respond.

"I don't know, Cups, and that's what I'm afraid of. I know we fought him and I know we defeated him and burned those contracts, but... something is wrong. Something feels wrong..." he muttered quietly. "And... if it true... if he somehow survived everything we threw at him, I... I'm scared, honestly."

Cuphead could tell this had been bothering Mugman a lot longer than he had let on. He scooted closer and draped an arm over his shoulder. "I don't know, Mugsy. We gave it to him pretty good. Our Super attacks made mincemeat out of him!"

Mugman curled close to his brother. There had been another reason why he felt that every single ex-debtor needed to be a bit more careful, but he didn't want to ruin his brother's moment. "You're right. Maybe I'm just thinking about it too much."

Cuphead had grown up with his little brother for twelve years, and he could tell when his brother was withholding information. He knew his brother too well, even when Mugman sometimes seemed to forget. _'Mugsy_... _you're shaking. I know that something else happened out there, didn't it. But you'll tell me when you're ready.'_

Standing up, Cuphead dusted off his pants and extended a hand to help Mugman up. "Come on. Let's get back to everyone. We'll talk later, 'kay?"

Mugman grabbed his brother's hand and hoisted himself up. He took a huge breath in, let it out, and fixed his clothes so no one else would ask too many questions. "Yeah. Thanks, Cups."

Cuphead just grinned, quickly returning back to his normal self, and punched his brother playfully in the arm before running off. "Don't you worry! If that Devil tries to come back, we're gonna beat him again!"

Mugman felt a huge twinge of fear in his heart, but pushed it away and chased after Cuphead, plastering a smile and faking a laugh to ease his brother's worries. ' _Cups... I really hope we never have to fight him again. I hope that stupid casino stays broken forever... I hope I never see that crazy King Dice again! Because if what I dreamt about ever becomes real... if the worries I have ever happen... I don't think I can handle it. I don't think any one of us can...'_

Cuphead was laughing, but he felt that worry for his brother grow. He knew Mugman. He knew he'd worry himself and overthink himself silly. But the concept that they didn't really save Inkwell Isles... the fact that The Devil could have possibly survived... no. He fired the fatal shot through his chest. He watched Mugman's Giant Ghost immobilize him several times, leaving no room for error. There was just no way he survived.

"I know we killed him. I know we beat him because we're just awesome! So Mugsy doesn't need to worry. He's dead and so is his crazy henchmen!" Cuphead said happily.

Little did the young cups know, as they returned to their celebration, their lives would change forever. For now, Mugman could only hope that his family stayed happy and his worries would go away once and for all.

* * *

 **And complete!**

 **Please let me know what you all think! Until next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! On with the next chapter!**

 **Please enjoy! I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Brother's Soul**

 **Chapter 3: Stolen Heart**

The worry and fear that something was going to happen occurred a few weeks after the festivities and the boys were finally able to enjoy their lives once more.

It started out innocently enough. Mugman and Cuphead were in the town square, picking up some groceries for Elder Kettle. He had come down with a nasty flu, and Mugman figured making soup would make him feel a bit better.

"Hmm, let's see... I need carrots..." The blue-straw mug browsed the offerings in front of him carefully, looking for the perfect carrot to make into delious chicken soup. He finally found it, grinning happily as he placed the vegetable in his basket.

"Huh..." He mused, looking around the marketplace. "Where did that knucklehead brother of mine get to? I asked him to get me some green onions a LOOOOOOONG time ago!" Mugman walked around the produce department, looking for his brother.

BAM!

Suddenly Mugman was slapped full force with something wet. He wiped his face off and in front of him, holding what appeared to be plastic bags full of water, was his michevious older brother.

"... seriously, Cuphead? Inside the MARKET?!" Mugman screamed. People paused to see what all the noise was about. Mugman felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment and he stormed towards his brother, grabbing him by the arm.

"You were supposed to help me shop, you idiot!" Mugman hissed. Cuphead shrugged and dropped the two water filled bags on the ground, then walked towards the register.

"I did. Got those green things you asked me about. Anything else?"

"Wha-? Huh, I- WHAT?!"

Once again, people stopped and stared at the yelling mug. Mugman felt like he needed to crawl under a rock. Cuphead chuckled at the discomfort of his brother and dragged him along. "Quit being so loud and noisy, Mugsy! You're making a scene." Cuphead acted as if he were the well behaved one. Mugman sighed heavily and ran a hand over his face. NOW he remembered why he never liked doing errands with his brother.

"Come _onnnnn_ , Cups; let's just go already."

* * *

A few minutes and quite a bit of hassling later, bags were packed and the two porcelain brothers were finally on their way back home. The bustle of downtown Inkwell Isles made Cuphead grin with energy and glee as he skipped a little ahead of his younger brother, swinging a bag full of groceries in one hand. Mugman was walking at a much leisurely pace, worried about the groceries his over-energetic sibling was carrying.

"Couldn't you be a bit more careful with that? We're gonna have to make another trip and Elder might get mad at us!" Mugman exclaimed worriedly, watching the bags more so than Cuphead.

Said red cup grinned and swung the bag in a complete circle, laughing at the sheer horror that was plastered on Mugman's face. "Relax, little bro! I've got this!"

 _'Good thing I didn't let him hold the eggs... who knows what would've happened...'_

As the boys crossed the road, Cuphead glanced over at his left. There, in the darkness, stood the remains of the door that led of Inkwell Hell, and the shambled building behind it. He slowed his happy stroll as he stared at the building, his face falling.

"Cups, are you alright? You just stopped-" Mugman paused. He saw where his brother's line of sight trailed, and his insides knotted up horribly. He found he was gripping his shopping bags a little tighter than he should've.

"Cuphead... come on. Let's go." Mugman said quietly, trying to keep his voice steady. "It's gone. All of it is gone, okay?"

Cuphead nodded absently, walking step by step towards it instead of away from it. "I know, Mugs. But... I think I wanna see what's left of this place. Don't you?"

Mugman shook his head hard, running in front of his brother and putting his arms out to block him. "NO! Not ever again! Cups, let's just go already!" He looked pretty scared, Cuphead noted, and snapped out of whatever trance he was in.

"I know, Mugs. But... why are you getting so riled up? The Devil isn't alive anymore! We defeated him!"

Mugman looked off, his arms slowly lowering. He didn't say anything, but his brother could read the discomfort in his face. Cuphead's expression softened and he approached his brother, placing a comforting hand on his trembling shoulder.

"Is this about what you told me? About you thinkin' that bum is still alive?"

Mugman nodded meekly. Cuphead sighed, but gave his brother the grocery bags and a grin. "Listen. Take these home. I'm gonna go in and check around. I heard Elder saying that the casino is supposed to be closing down. It won't be here any longer, and I'll prove it. Just head home, alright?"

"NO!" The little blue mug was horrified at that idea- why would his brother want to GO into that place?! Couldn't he understand that it needed to be left alone?!

But at the end of the day, it was his brother, and he knew he would never live with himself if something- ANYTHING- happened to him. He gripped his brother's hand tight, and gripped the groceries tightly with his other hand.

"No, I... I'm not leaving you. Not... not here..." he muttered into his brother's back. "Just... hurry up so we can leave? Please?"

Cuphead shook his head, but had to admit- his brother was being brave doing this. He squeezed Mugman's hand and started walking towards the shambled casino entrance. "Okay, Mugsy. One hour, in and out. Promise nothing's gonna happen to you."

In all the talking and negotiating, both young boys failed to notice a pair of glowing green eyes holding a single, black die. He chuckled almost madly to himself and silently moved closer to his old stomping grounds.

 _"So... I see you two decided to return after all..."_

* * *

Cuphead whistled as he and Mugman took in the total damage they both did the last time. Parts of the ceiling were completely destroyed, and two of the entrances leading to several different bosses were blocked by rubble and debris. Decorative portraits of the Devil, Inkwell Isles, and King Dice were broken and strewn all over the floor. A few lights were broken and blown out, except for three, which were spread far, far apart. They flickered in and out, giving the already broken and eerie space a huge sense of foreboding.

Mugman's heart was hammering. Cuphead could feel the fear from behind him, and tugged on his hand. "Come on. The Devil's room was this way, I think."

"Ummmhmm..."

They walked, the only sounds being their tiny footsteps, the occasional cackle of broken electrical wires, and the soft rush of busted water pipes. Mugman was ultra viligent, jumping at the slightest sound or shuffle. Cuphead kept his eyes on the prize and kept walking despite his fighting brother's movements.

"Mugs. This is it."

The two were now standing in front of a massive red and gold trimmed throne, or what was left of it. Most of its grand beauty had been lost after the last battle. Crumbled, broken, Cuphead placed his hand on the dirty satin and ran it along the length of the seat.

"Can't believe this... he's really gone. We really did it, Mugs."

Mugman didn't respond. Cuphead chuckled and cleaned his hand on his overalls, turning around to grab his brother. "Hey, Mugs-?"

He saw almost immediately why his brother wasn't talking.

Cuphead narrowed his eyes. Of course HE'D show up, somehow, someway.

"King Dice... what a shocker." Cuphead took front position, pushing his still terrified brother behind him. "I guess you can't live without your master, can ya? Need another butt whooping like last time?" he taunted, confident in his ability to best the die-headed man once more.

It was then Cuphead noticed something... off. King Dice, even though he had been defeated, it had been years since they had heard or saw him. King Dice still looked a mess, even with all the time he could've had to get himself a bit more... cleaned up. He was also not saying a word, which Cuphead also saw as a red flag.

King Dice ALWAYS had something smart to say, no matter what the occasion was. And he would have NEVER left himself so messed up for so long- the man really prided himself on looking his best, at all times. So what was the deal here?

"Yo? You gone nuts or something? What's your deal, anyways?" Cuphead was being serious now as he advanced towards him. "We have not seen you in forever, you'd think you change your clothes or something! And why are you HERE? You know that your boss no longer works here, right?"

He stopped within King Dice's reach. The die man was staring straight ahead, not once having moved or spoken. His eyes looked green, but Cuphead saw no familiar glow of power from his hands like before. Putting a hand on his hip, Cuphead snapped his fingers, trying to elicit some kind of response. But his eyes were still locked on...

"Oh no... Mugman?! Mugsy, you need to-"

"CUPHEAD!"

Whirling around a split second too late, Cuphead watched as King Dice, without a word, suddenly breezed past him and stopped in front of Mugman. The blue porcelain mug was too horrified and confused to think to defend himself, and Cuphead took advantage of the limited time window he had.

 _'What the-?! What's with him? Why did he go after Mugs like that?'_ he wondered as he raced towards King, blaster glowing and ready. He fired three shots- one to the taller ton's legs to get him to hopefully fall, and two to his head to make sure he would stay down.

"Mugman! Aim for his chest!" Cup ordered. Mugman shook out some of the horror as he stood face to face with someone who scared the living heck out of him, and aimed a shaky pointer at the ton's chest.

"Come on... calm down, Mugs, calm down..." he chanted to himself as his shot finally charged to maximum power. He let loose two shots to King's chest, jumping back when he seemed to be tittering forwards towards him. Cuphead landed on the ground as he saw the soft blue glows of his brother's blasts.

"YES! Alright, Mugsy!" Cuphead cheered. "Nice shots!"

Mugman stood a bit straighter, and smiled as the adrenaline ran its course, giving his brother a thumbs- up. "Let's get out of here, Cups! We'll have to explain to Elder why the groceries broke, though." he laughed as he walked past King and towards his brother.

It was what happened next that would be one of many scarring moments in the older cup's life for a very, very long while.

As Mugman walked towards his brother, relief and happiness at that scare being over as quickly as it started, the young mug failed to notice that he hadn't defeated their enemy yet. Cuphead's smile slowly fell as he watched King Dice stand, his eyes changing to a dark purple color as he snapped his fingers, summoning a single black and white card. As he did, Cuphead watched more shadows moving behind him, and he realized King Dice wasn't alone. His henchmen had been there the whole time!

"Mugman... move... move!" Cuphead muttered, already running to his aid.

Mugman noticed the changing expression on his brother's face. He wondered what the issue was and frowned. "Cups? Is everything okay? What's happening?"

Cuphead watched with growing horror as King Dice's mouth stretched into a maniacal grin and his hand reached out for his little brother. He tried to ready a blast, but he wasn't as fast as he knew he needed to be.

"MUGS, NO! MOVE!"

Mugman turned around, wondering what the heck his brother was going on about, and King Dice was standing there. He titled his head, and when he spoke, fear travelled down Mugs's spine.

 ** _"Oi. Remember lil ol' me? The Devil, the one you two twits THOUGHT you'd beaten? Well, see here, I'm still alive. And I have this little... well, he's useless, but his body makes for a good vessel, eh?"_**

Mugman's expression was one of complete horror. That voice... he'd had a hard time getting past it after all was said and done, and he knew, deep down, that the Devil was never truly gone. He wanted to believe everything his brother had told him, but... it wasn't true.

He was still alive.

"N-No... y-you... we killed you... we watched you..."

 ** _"Oh, that. Nah, just a fluke. See, you boys double-crossed me. Saved these worthless people, and ya own asses, destroyed my contracts... tsk, tsk tsk."_** King Dice/Devil crossed his arms and shook his head in mock disapproval.

 _ **"You shoulda never done that, boys. You had one task and you FAILED!"**_

"That's a LIE! You were going to kill so many innocent people!" Cuphead finally had a decent shot charged, and fired the strongest blast he could, buying Mugman a few seconds to get away from them. "We did what you said- YOU'RE the one who lied! You were gonna make us your lackeys! And for what?! You're a sore loser and its time for you to die and stay dead!"

Mugman racked his brain for how they stopped him last time, and it occurred to him. Maybe the could parry that black and white card- it wasn't pink by any shot- and get enough energy for a super?

He fired three shots at the card King Dice/Devil was holding. In all his talking, he was pretty much defenseless, and the shots hit directly. Mugman knew Cuphead would try and stall for him to get away, but it was about time Mugman did something for a change.

"Cups... I can do this, just... just let me be strong enough to end this so we can go home!" Mugman told himself. He turned to Cuphead.

"Cups! I've got enough energy! You gotta get out of the way!" Mugman began to summon his final super, Giant Ghost. Cuphead was fine with letting his brother finish that monster off, and focused instead on attacking the lackeys he could see- Mr. Wheezy, Mr. Chimes, the most annoying monkey toy on the planet, and Phear Lap. Even though he was questioning the choice of lackeys being used, especially since Cuphead knew Dice had stronger minions under his deck, he didn't care at the moment.

Him and his brother needed to get out of there. NOW.

 _ **"Ah ah ah. Not this time, Mugman."**_

Cuphead froze. Everything stopped.

He watched in horror as King Dice/Devil's hand shot out and grabbed the pink heart that controlled his brother's super. With a tight squeeze, King Dice/Devil corrupted the young mug's heart, turning it black and purple.

"GAHHHHHHH!"

"N-No... no! NO! Mugman, NO!"

Eerie laughter echoed throughout the abandoned building as Mugman's Giant Ghost changed color and form. _**"He belongs to me now, Cuphead. Let us see how well you do saving your brother... and the rest of the island as well."**_

Cuphead fell to his knees, watching helplessly as Mugman's body changed color. His eyes were yellow with red irises. His handle broke in the middle.

Mugman looked at his brother with tears running down his face. He was terrified, and he was fighting, but he was losing the battle fast. "C-Cup... cup head..." he tried to call out, albit weakly. He reached out to him. "P-Please... h-help me..."

But Cuphead couldn't. He was just as helpless as his slowly dying brother. He was being taken from him, and there was nothing he could do to stop him.

King Dice/Devil stepped in front of him. Cuphead sat there, motionless, his head hung in defeat. Snapping his fingers, he produced a scroll.

 _ **"Your brother... he's the key. With him and Dice... there is nothing stopping me from coming back and ending you and your worthless island scammers once and for all! And this time... it's personal."**_

Cuphead only remembered seeing his brother's body being taken away by Phear Lap, before a sharp pain to his abdomen quickly knocked him out.

 _'Mugman... I... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...'_

* * *

 **And done! I'm sorry about the long wait, but I hope this chapter makes up for the wait!**

 **Please let me know what you all think, what needs to get fixed up, contrustive criticism, etc.**

 **Until next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all! On to the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

 **I own nothing but plot.**

* * *

 **Brother's Soul**

 **Chapter 4**

 _Mugman felt his insides burning. That was the best way he could accurately describe what he was feeling at the moment. It seemed like his insides were literally on fire, like his body was cracking and breaking into pieces, and nothing could stop it._

 _He needed his brother more than ever, but it seemed like Cuphead was frozen, large eyes locked onto him. Mugman couldn't find his voice to scream at him to get him away from that madman, before he became like King Dice! A helpless lackey!_

 _But despite his pleas, Cuphead didn't move. Not one time. He just watched. Helplessly._

 _Mugman's vision grew dimmer as the dark flames corrupted who he was. He found himself growing angry at Cuphead for bringing them here, for not listening to him for ONCE and just turning back and going home, where they belonged! None of this would have happened if he hadn't decided to be a nosey cup and stick his nose where it didn't need to be!_

 _And now look where it got him. Captured. The Devil was a very cruel creature, and if King Dice was in the same mess as he was about to be... then he knew this was only the beginning._

 _The last thought on his mind before he found himself surrendering to the darkness... was that Cuphead was going to pay._

 _It was HIS fault this happened, and now he would pay the price._

 _'But why does... that matter? No... he didn't know. I didn't know. We thought we... we won...'_

 _Mugman was starting to realize his thoughts were very scattered. Maybe the fear was sinking in, or maybe it was the concept that he and his brother, the so called heroes of Inkwell Island, failed._

 _The Devil survived, but how did he do it? And what was Dice doing here?_

 _Mugman was losing consciousness, and this time, he opted not to fight against it._

 _'Cuphead...he'll save me... he always... does...' Mugman thought as he felt himself disappearing, or sleeping. It all felt the same- he was going into the darkness._

 _Something, a very small something in his head, told him to hang on, to fight, to keep fighting until Cuphead found him. But at that moment, he didn't have the energy to do anything._

 _'Cuphead...hurry...'_

* * *

"Nnrgh... uhh..." Cuphead let out a groan as his eyes fluttered open. He slowly sat up and tried to stop the odd ringing he was hearing, rubbing the left side of his face and checking to make sure he hadn't cracked anywhere.

"Man, that hurt. What the heck happened anyways, Mugman-" Just as he said his brother's name, everything hit him all at once, and he jumped up, his blaster ready.

"MUGMAN!" No one but him was in the dark, damp, empty room. Cuphead spotted the fallen groceries where his brother had been captured, and he staggered towards them, unsure of what else to really do. "Mugman, no... What have I done..."

It was his fault... if he'd just LISTEN to Mugs when he said not to return back here...! What on earth was he thinking?

"Elder Kettle... I gotta get home... I gotta ask him what to do..." Cuphead looked for the exit, and was soon able to locate it a couple feet away from the fallen groceries.

Something told him to stay and look for clues as to where his brother had been taken, and logically, that was the right thing to do. But emotionally, the little porcelain cup's thoughts were all over the place, and he wasn't thinking straiand his feet began shuffling their way in that direction, as if they had a mind of their own. The whole walk home, Cuphead ignored stares from passerbys at his ragged and beat up appearance, his mind blank at what just happened.

"He's going to be so mad... I got us both into this mess...Mugs..." Cuphead mumbled to himself. So many other things ran though his mind, and all at once.

His brother had been captured.

The Devil was back.

King Dice was back.

They didn't save the island.

The residents were still in danger.

And this time, unless he could figure out a way to convince the others that they still had a battle to fight, he had to do this completely alone.

* * *

"Cuphead? Mugman! Where are you boys?"

Elder Kettle sighed as he checked off another street closest the grocery store. He was worried- they should have been home hours ago, and Mugman wasn't answering his cell phone. Where could they have gotten off to?

Stopping to think, Kettle crossed his arms and thought hard. He knew his adopted sons were prone to getting into trouble, more Cuphead than Mugman, and ever since they saved the island, they've been restless.

Well, Cuphead was. He never stayed in the house for longer than an hour before he was bored out of his mind and would wander off, looking for trouble.

Mugman usually went along, but he was far more careful than his brother... so where could he be?

 _'At the least Mugman would have called. I'm worried those two got themselves hurt, or... worse-'_

Elder shook that thought out of his head completely. There was no reason any of those boys would have gotten into that much trouble! But then, where had they gone?

He decided to check the usual hang out spots that were known to him. First, he stopped by Cagney's farm and spoke to him and the Root Trio- he knew they were some of the devils' debtors and became good friends with Cuphead and Mugman after the battle.

He crossed his arms as Cagney shrugged and said, "I'm 'friad I haven't seen them boys." Cagney had noticed the worried expression on Kettle's face, and while he was curious to know what was going on, he had a feeling it was a family matter. "Maybe check the creek? Weepy sees them run there sometimes- they might just be pullin' your leg."

Elder Kettle thanked him and took him up on his suggestion. He checked the small creek that the boy frequented often. Again, there was no sign of them.

"Cagney, the creek, the town... they aren't at any of them!" Elder fretted to himself. "Where could they be?"

He turned around and decided to see if one or both of them maybe arrived home while he was gone. He was hoping none of them was hurt, or worse.

He arrived at the front porch, only to find a familiar red shirt standing there, looking rather strange. The shirt alone brightened Elder Kettle's mood altogether, even though there was no sign on Mugman.

"Cuphead? M'boy, you're safe!" The old ex knight exclaimed. But as he walked as fast as he could to him, wanting to hug him first and then slap him for making him worry, Cuphead slowly turned around, and Elder froze in his tracks.

The elder was a bit caught off guard when he saw Cuphead's odd expression, but it was when Elder actually saw the tears rolling down his cheeks, as well as the messed up clothing, he knew something had in fact happened.

"Cuphead? What is the matter?" Elder asked. He got no reply.

"Cuphead! Snap out of it! Where is your brother? Where's Mugman?"

At the mention of his beloved little brother, Cuphead found it hard to speak past the lump in his throat. He took three steps to close the gap between them, and hugged his adopted father with all his strength.

Now Elder Kettle knew something bad happened. Cuphead was never this affectionate with him, unless he was sick, and barely even that sometimes. Nonetheless, he broke the hug and led his son inside their home, steered Cuphead towards the dining room table, and put some water to boil to make them both some green tea.

"Cuphead, I was looking for you and your brother. What happened to you? And where is Mugman?" Elder tried again as he sat down across from Cuphead. Again, Cuphead didn't answer, but his 'thousand yard stare' was beginning to scare Elder Kettle even more. Something really bad must've happened, and unless Kettle could get some information about Mugman's location, they were running out of time.

"Cuphead!"

That seemed to work- it broke the frightening stare, at least, but Cuphead was still not talking. Elder Kettle sighed. "Cuphead... m'boy, you're scaring me. What's the matter? Where is Mugman?" he tried again.

"I'm so sorry... I messed up, Mugs..." he mumbled to himself. Elder leaned forward to hear what he was saying, and Cuphead finally snapped out of whatever he was in and looked up at his father.

 _'E-Elder...? Wait... when did I get here? What happened to me just now- oh. Wait. Mugman... he keeps asking where he is...'_

The high pitched whistling sound of the kettle on the stovetop solidified Cuphead's grip on reality. He was home... but without Mugman. And he had no idea how to begin to explain to Elder Kettle what happened... mostly because he still couldn't believe it himself.

"... Cuphead. Talk to me. I'm getting worried. What happened?" Elder tried yet again after setting down two cups of tea. Cuphead stared into the steaming hot cup for just a split moment- the reflection of the Devil and King Dice, the few short moments it took for them to kidnap Mugman, all flashed through his head.

"E-Elder... Kettle... Mugman... I-I lost him... I lost him, The Devil, he took him _away!"_ Cuphead finally got out, angrily punching the wall and just about anything his hands could reach. Elder Kettle just sat there, baffled. He was somewhat used to Cuphead destroying the home, and luckily, he stored all the more valuable objects in a secret room below the home.

"Slow down, Cuphead. What do you mean the Devil took him away? You two bested that sneaky beast!" Elder said, confused. "The Devil is gone! But what happened to Mugman?"

Cuphead shook his head as if he were trying to disregard what Kettle just said, knocking it down as he started pacing and mumbling something under his breath. Elder tried to get through to him, even though he had no idea what was going on.

"Cuphead! Listen, you must calm down! Cuphead!" Elder Kettle tried again, only for it to fall on deaf ears. Finally, he had enough, grabbed Cuphead by his shoulders, and shook him, just a bit, just enough to get the cup to stop mumbling whatever he was mumbling.

If he were being completely honest with himself, Elder Kettle was very scared. Something terrible had happened, but Cuphead wasn't saying what it was. And the Devil? There was no way that beast was alive! They defeated him! And where on Earth was Mugman?!

"Cuphead! Relax!" Elder tried to advise his young boy, but it fell on deaf ears. It seemed as though Cuphead simply ran out of anger. Cuphead just stared, not really _looking_ at Edler Kettle. After a few minutes, Kettle felt it was okay to release him. He struggled to bend down and pick up the fallen chair, but Cuphead got it for him, still moving almost like a zombie.

"Cuphead. You said the Devil took Mugman?" Kettle decided that he would have to play along with whatever was going on and have someone else look into the matter once Cuphead was calmer. Cuphead nodded.

"... can I go to my room? My head hurts." Cuphead asked quietly. Elder Kettle nodded. The little cup got up silently and made his way up the stairs to his room, leaving a very confused father to muse on what he managed to get out of him.

"Cuphead... what happened? And where could Mugman be...?" Kettle wondered. "Perhaps I should talk to Cagney about this. Maybe he can tell me something about what that boy is rambling on about." Elder looked around the pieces of porcelain and holes in the walls, and sighed.

"Cuphead will have to help me fix up the place first. But that can wait until later... let me make sure he's alright."

* * *

 **And complete!**

 **Please let me know what you think so far!**

 **Until next chapter!**


End file.
